I don't want to be here
by Orelina aka. ME
Summary: So here i am, in the book of my nightmares, im being left mysterious notes from mysterious senders and i am forced to live the life of riley. or should i say bella. i hate everyone except the man who comforts me in the forest-stranger, but i feel safe. RR
1. Chapter 1

**Please note, characters feelings towards Twilight and my own, are ****significantly different****. Only for story telling purposes. Don't flame me, I begging. **

Ok. So now I've gone and landed in the stupidest book of all time. Yes me, Orelina Dixon have gone into a world which I don't only find idiotic and stupid, but a whole load of dribble as well. The movies held absolutely no interest for me, and as for the books! Well let's say that I could write better. So why was I the one, out of the billions of fan girls and boys, to be lost inside the world that is the Twilight saga, and why, even though I'm freaking bored, do I suddenly feel attached to _him._

I lost, I'm alone, and I have no plans to go anywhere near the Cullen's. And if that wasn't enough, I had to go and be the lead. Yes, that's right.

There. Is. No. Bella. Swan.

But there is me, and every character of godforsaken Forks, and even them from La Push.

I'll rewind.

I'm Orelina (17), and the only reason I hate twilight, is that everyone thinks the sun shines out of it. I'd seen the movie in an attempt to relate to why people love it so much, but it was lost on me. I was squarely in the population of the world that hated twilight.

So my friends thought it would be real funny to give me ALL twilight orientated prezzie's for my birthday! As the normal sleep over goes, we played dares. And guess what mine was? To read the first three chapters of twilight. They thought that I'd magically fall in love with it. Newsflash for the BBC – I didn't. Infact I hated it more. And so that's why I am currently living out the book. Now I'm trapped in miserable little Forks, away from Sunny England –ha- and my family. Yippee.

I can't say how I got into the book, or why I'm here, but all I know is that, that silly book followed me through, and I use it as a guide for the next day. I read no more than I should, and I try to prevent various incidents where I can. I'm like guardian angel of Forks. This however does not mean that I treat the Cullen's any differently than I would if they were the school bullies. They always seem closer than I'd like, but _he's_ not so bad. We've grown closer and _him _I can tolerate. _Her _however I have no patience for. I had to decline several offers of meeting the "head" of the coven, and they weren't exactly best pleased. But when life gets me, and death gets me, having _him _hold me would just make things better. It would look like a loving embrace. Ha. Don't make me snort…

But again, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll rewind to me being forcefully read the three most boring chapters of all time. I'd really rather read the dictionary.

*before*

"Look, it's only three little chapters" Hannah said in a little girly voice. I never had any patience for that voice, so I snatched the book and read it.

Preface = 0/10

First Site= 0.5/10 – what she's clumsy

Open book = 0/10- yawn.

But it was that very yawn in fact that had me lost. I feinted, don't ask why, because I never do, and when I woke up I was inside an old, tobacco smelling, red, banger. Some people call it a 'Chevy truck' but old banger just about sums it up.

I walked in a full circle around it and looked around me in the rain. It was green, and raining, and muddy. But in my pocket were the keys to the truck, and what looked like a house key? I was in shock. I sat down and put my head in between my legs and took deep breaths. I stood up and went into the banger and on the seat next to mine, was the only thing that could make this whole situation worse. The damned book that brought me here in the first place. However there was a piece of white paper out the top of it. I pulled it out and it was a letter. I read it through several times. That dirty b-

_Oz,_

_You're here until you can come back, and to come back, the story needs to be complete. Have fun. _

_X_

Yeah, so no clues as to who put me here, but all I know is that I wasn't getting home anytime soon. There was another piece of paper on the gear stick.

_Drive me_

It said. Well duh.

I turned it on, and had a drive around and I drove down the roads that felt right, if that makes sense. I ended up stopping in front of a house that had another note on it. That's the only reason I chose the house that happened to look like Bella's.

_Home, sweet home._

I took the keys that looked like house keys and tried the lock. What do you know, it worked. I went in, and it looked as though things hadn't been used in a while. I looked around, and the bedroom I deemed to be mine was filled with all the things I would need. I was grateful that I had something going my way, and even more grateful that there was a photo of me and my bezzies here, on the desk. It was me, Hannah, Sophie, Riz and Lu. It also had my on/ off boyfriend Cal in it- when we weren't going out, we were the most amazing friends. I was pleased that there was something to keep me sain here. My iPod touch had been brought through and I docked it, and turned it up to full volume.

I searched the rest of the house, and the bathroom and kitchen seemed pretty well stocked, so we're ok. On the table downstairs was another envelope.

_Oz -use wisely._

And with that I opened up the envelope. Holy cow! A credit card. A credit card, with bank statement. I had $1,000,000.00 in the bank. Well that should last. I never had so much money before and I was quite exited.

The night comes quick around these parts. I had got here about 1 hour ago, and it was already 7:30 and black as midnight. I checked the calendar and today's day was ringed. Freaky much?

5th January. Great! I don't even get Christmas!!! But with a mil in the bank who cares?!

Ok, I need to get something straight, I'm not all about money, and I'm not the cold wretch I seem. I just have standards and a way I like things to be. I'm not scared easily either and I am tough skinned. It would take a hell of a lot to break me. So that's why I'm not overly obsessing about being sent here – I use that term loosely. I like a good adventure and thrill, so my choice is to stay and have fun. Even though I hate this world and know that a billion 'fanpires' (really who comes up with this shit?) could do a better job. Well not better, more conforming to the story line and more Bella like –so differently to me, but better than me?? We'll just have to see.

I open the fridge to find all the raw ingredients to my favourite dishes. Tomorrow I would have fun making these. I turned back and a new note was pinned to the calendar. What now?

_Oz, you have school. All under your name. Have fun._

So it seems that whoever put me here, wants me to follow the story line. Ha, fat chance. I looked back at the bank statement to see if I was actually dreaming. Apparently I was.

It now said $0.00 and I was gob smacked. Oh, I get it. This is my penalty for not going to school. Well then have it your way crappy storyline, and suddenly the numbers started spinning round like the pictures do on fruit machines, and I was back up to $1,000,000.00.

Well with school tomorrow, I'd better get some sleep.

That night was hard and warm. The rain was as noisy as a cat being thrown at a wall and it was roughly 3 hours before I got to sleep.

_Buzz, buzz._

A high pitched annoyance was waking me up. It was a stupid pink alarm clock. I pressed the snooze button and my fingers met a rustling. Another memo to self?

_Rise and shine_

Fine whatever. I got up and took a shower. A strawberry shampoo was really very pleasant and enjoyable. Some normality was nice. When the water went cold, I took it was my cue to leave. I was shocked in the least to not find a finger written note in the steamy mirror. I had spoken to soon. One was being written as I thought. I had to put my hand around the mirror, to check it wasn't someone invisible = it wasn't.

_Oz, follow the road to your left. ___

Ohh school directions.

I dried off, and let me hair dry naturally around my shoulders. Opening my wardrobe I selected a pair of jeans and a Morgan (**French designer) **top/dress. It hung over my highs and hugged my curves. It was black and so showed the auburn tints in my dark brown/black hair. My eyes frequently changed its colour between a dark blue, a fresh blue and a grey blue. I like the fresh blue best, but it did depend on how I was feeling. I felt fine, so I had a dark blue. I put on some cherry lip gloss and a light layer of mascara to my lashes, just to try and make my eyes stand out a bit more. I chose some Pierre Cardin healed black boots and grabbed a Gucci jacket. It was a little ostentatious but it looked warm. It was black with Baize cloth Fur trimmed collar, Two pockets Double-breasted closure Lined interior Appliqué Half-belt Flashes Baize cloth Woven. I was right, as well as stylish it was warm. I couldn't comprehend how they made you go back to school on the 12th night, but hey, I'm an English chick. I don't know squat about America. I took a shoulder bag and went down stairs, a bubble of excitement in my stomach.

I went and grabbed a banana from the fridge and hopped to the banger. I had my license, but I had to double pump the clutch for any descent switch in the gears. Didn't someone in the books mention something about double pumping?? I don't know. But the book…it might be some help if I knew what I was in for. And sure enough it was still on the seat where I left it. I followed the road down the left before i found what I was looking for. I parked up and there weren't many cars around. Good, because the noise of this hunk o' junk was horrendous. I skimmed through all the monologues and tried to memorize what would happen today, if my day was anything like Bella's. Popularity, popularity, someone giving me evils, and a few dorky admirers. Great.

I got out and walked across to a small white building labeled Front Office, and went inside to see an old red haired woman. Seriously that hair dye was atrocious. I believe if my memory is correct, that she is Mrs. Cope.

I coughed to announce my presence. She fluttered her hands helplessly on hearing me.

"Oh, hello dear, can I help you?" she asked a little flustered. I wonder what she was reading. Not something inappropriate I hope Mrs. Cope. – Hey that rhymed- because this is a school. And in a school are children with innocent eyes.

"Yes, I believe you're expecting me" I said with a slight patronizing look.

"Right dear, name?" Johnny Vegas.

"Orelina Dixon" she looked at me with a glint in my eye. So, she was a gossip. I could use that. "I had to change my name after I killed those guys. Ha ha, that was a good night" I said looking off into space smiling evilly. I was possibly enjoying her hard swallow and quicker movements more than I should.

"H-H-Here w-we a-are" she said handing me some paper. I took them from her shaking hand and leant in and looked both ways – to a wall, and to another wall. I motioned her to come closer. She had wide eyes and was terrified, but she came.

"Let's keep my murderous past a secret, shall we?" I said and winked. I rammed the door open on my way out and I couldn't imagine what state I left her in. I walked through the bushes to get to the car park, and it was considerably fuller now. I looked over all the cars, and they were all as tatty as mine. Maybe I can use my chips to buy a descent ride. The bank probably wouldn't like that though. I skimmed the lot, and the simplest car that stood out was a silver Volvo. That's right. _Their _silver Volvo. I couldn't help but sneer the words. As soon as I see them I'll probably crack up, because it is so cheesy – if _they're_ even here of course.

As predicted, various, well all infact, eyes were watching me make my entrance into their lives. I held my head high and walked up the steps before the muttering broke out.

"Hi I'm Eric, you must be Orelina Dixon right?" a grease haired boy with spots said and held out his hand.

"No, I'm sorry." He was confused. I should enlighten him. "Only my enemies call me that, unless you saying something?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I was going to say only my friends call me that, but let's no make enemies yet- Even though I can't stand these jerks and there creator. "So you can call me Oz or Dixie. In fact everyone can, spread the word." I said smiling. It was a slight evil smile, because I wasn't genuinely pleased to meet him.

"Do you need help finding your classroom?" he asked. I was already there. I pointed that out.

"I'm already here." I said and entered. I hung up my coat and went to hand in a slip. I liked English, and I think me and Mr. Mason will get along just fine. I was at the back off the room, and yet wandering eyes still found me. I focused on a spot above the blackboard and kept it there. I wrote nothing, and said nothing. I had done this all before. I doubt they could give me something I didn't know.

The bell rang and class was over.

"Hi I'm mike" said a blue eyed boy with dirty hair. I already took a dislike to him.

"You're Oz right?" he said unsure, incase he'd offended me. I nodded and he took it as encouragement.

"Well I'd be happy to show you around if you get lost and you can sit with us at lunch." Wow horsey slow down, and stuck up as it sounds, people have to earn lunch privileges with me. Only my 5 sat with me. I was what some people thought 'hard core' what some people thought 'stuck up' and what some people thought of as 'plastic'. In truth I only sit with people I like. Most people sat with me once so I could figure them out or if I was intrigued by them, then they didn't sit there again. Either they were scared off, or I didn't let them. Only my 5 kept my interest and I was able to form friendships with them. I'd never call myself fit or beautiful because I don't need to be so shallow as to put a label to myself. I am me. End of, goodbye, period.

Trig and French went the same. I didn't like Spanish, but I could speak fluent French and German.

In trig I met a girl called Jessica – like the book described her, gossip and plastic. Ok, I'm not so shallow as to label myself, but I am shallow enough to label others. It helped me identify with the way in which to treat them. Jessica was a basic level plastic, nothing to harmful. Eric would be over helpful and Mike would be…persistent. He maintained chatter all the way through French and the journeys between classes. I gave him no help, because he was starting to get on my nerves a bit.

"Time for lunch, want to sit with us?" I nodded. There would be interesting personalities and I was looking forward to dissecting them. I am sort of a people reader I guess. Let's take Jess for example. She was a gossip because her life was boring; it held no interest for her, so wanted in on other people's lives to fill the hole in hers. She uses her influence to keep trouble away from her, but will spread things that are harmful to others.

I trudged along to lunch. I took a bowl of chicken pasta and put it on to my tray. When I got to the counter I handed over my shiny black credit card. The woman looked like I gave her an empty bottle.

"It's a credit card. You scan it" I said. She rolled her eyes and I straightened up. I insult her, she insults me touché, but she shouldn't do it again.

I felt a slight disturbance in my pocket and put my hand in to find a purple blackberry vibrating.

_Oz, tell her to charge the account_

The number was withheld. Obviously.

"Just charge the account" I said. She was torn.

"Ok miss." Well why she couldn't have done that before. I've wasted precious analyzing time. I got my card back and turned to see the cafeteria gawking at me. Had no-one here seen a credit card before? It's small, it's plastic and you could use it to spend money. I only use one when I needed to.

I went to sit by a brown haired girl. She looked soft somehow.

"Hi, I'm Angela" she introduced quietly. My first genuine smile of the day caught me off guard. I bet she had a quiet childhood. Never got much and made do to use what she had wisely, and as she got older only used what she needed. Was never pushy as she grew up, because there would be a chance she wouldn't get what she wanted, so that resulted in her quiet demeanor. But if she could have everything, she would still not take it, because it's how she's known things for a while now.

With my analyzing, you can see why people don't stay friends with me.

"Oz, or Dixie, call me either" I shook her slim hand gently. She had a warm smile.

A blonde girl snorted.

"What sort of name is Oz or even Dixie" she whined in a nasal voice. Oh no she didn't! (Cliché but she'll learn)

"Hey you're Mallory right?" I said. There is no way, this can't not be her.

"Yeah so?" was her brilliant come back?

"Well Mallory calorie, it explains why you're fat" now as any girl will tell you, you don't call a girl fat and expect to get away with it. She glared and I snickered at her face, which seemed to be quite pig like. Yes, I'm queen of mean, but it shows who wants to be your friend. Will they take the outside cover, or dig deeper to find you. I'm actually quite soft with you get past my many, many, many layers. It's easier that way. I won't be hurt…again.

"Well at least I'm not an ugly little wretch" she said and looked away,

"You sure about that?" I asked under my breath, but loud enough for her to hear. She glared again, and was probably thinking up some lame rumor. Bring it.

I looked around the room and skimmed over all of the tables and faces, bodily postures ect.

I made mental notes and looked forward to trying them out. I came across a table of 5 angular and golden eyed people. Three guys and two girls. I bit my bottom lip. This is what the fuss is about? Yes they're pretty, but do their personalities match their faces. Probably not I concluded. A golden haired girl sat straight and had her hand on the table in a certain fashion. Hmm. Tenacity was the word that came to mind. Her eyes shot towards me. My face held nothing but curiosity. Her eyes rages with fire, and though it should have been deadly frightening, I found it humorous. So she had a fiery side. Would defend her and fellow friends I'd guess, I admired that. I bet she had some balls and would no doubt do alright in a slanging match. She'd be fun to have a match with, but she seemed more like myself, but with the whole look at me thing. I bet she was always used to her beauty opening doors for her. I looked from her icy glare and turned to a curly haired boy next to her. He was muscled, but not intimidating. He seemed more open to concepts and was no doubt a life and soul of the party – I can empathize.

He looked to me, and I saw a mirrored curiosity. His face broke to a smile and it was warm and friendly. He could easily lighten a situation, I admired that. I smiled back with out thinking. He wasn't one to strike the fear of god into you, but I bet he could if he wanted. I could see him with a big red ribbon around his neck – a giant teddy bear. But he was of that personality that would crack jokes. I knew we wouldn't gel and my smile left at this. Though there was an edge of defense about him when he looks at the blonde.

Next to him was a petit black hair female. My eyes were struck by intense hyper activity. We wouldn't get along. I can't stand the activeness. She was wearing designer clothes, like my closet. She looked at me and there was a sort of knowing look in her golden eyes. No, we wouldn't mix. I hate the know it alls. They ruin everything and are totally boring. I bet she was infectious. I won't test that theory. She seemed to be constantly happy, and I admired that.

Next to her was a blonde male. He was not a big as the brown haired man, he couldn't be called lad. He stared at me, it was with a fury. Maybe he could tell that I was analyzing his crush and didn't like it. He seemed, calm. Though there was a hint of the whole guardian role. I bet he'd do absolutely anything to protect those he loved. I admired that. There was a touch of frantic to his eyes, like his self control was being tested. He wouldn't be one to push. I think he would, when he did, snap and turn to a massive rampage of sorts.

Next to him was a bronze haired boy. He had black eyes and they were boring down on mine. No doubt trying to show fury, but again it didn't work. I smile played on my lips. His expression softens. I bet he is one who is gentlemanly. Perhaps a favourite with the mother who approves of him attitude. Not one to get annoyed, but also not one to cross. Once his choice is made, it's solid. I admired that. He also seemed knowing, but in a different way. I couldn't place it, but maybe like he could read me as I read him. He looked away and the table had a small giggle. They all broke up their food, but I saw none pass their lips. I'll not that. The small girl rose and danced over to dump her food. The way she walked, she seemed content with her life, perhaps a little too gracefully. But of course. I accepted that I knew what they were without thinking it. _Edward _would know what I was thinking.

"What are you staring at?" Jessica interrupted me.

And so she broke into her gossip on them. I yawned to show un- interest.

"Jess, they could be the most interesting people on the planet, and I still wouldn't want to know. If they want me to know, or if I want to know their life story, then I'll ask _them_ alright. I can't stand gossips" I said the last bit with an edge of annoyance. She seemed infuriated by my words. Go ahead sister I won't take them back. My hand shot my mouth.

"Damn my coat" I had left it in English. I told Angela that I was going to go and get it. I sped out of the room to go to building 4. There wasn't anybody in the classroom. So I got my jacket off the hook and ran to Biology. Oh right, im with _him_ in this lesson. Yippee. Time for that life story.

**So what did you people think, Yay/ nay? Another chapter or not?? Flames are welcomed – but put out with whopped cream: D**


	2. Cold Embrace

So I went of to my bio 2 lesson, and gave my slip to the teacher. He didn't make me introduce myself, but by now my name had spread like wild fire. It wouldn't surprise me if the local Forks news channel would run a whole bulletin on my tonight. Oh the joy. Mr. Banner pointed me a seat next to Cullen. Yeah this one was Edward, he had a tight knit grey sweater on, oh yeah and he's a vampire currently giving me evils with his black eyes. Guess I smell good – or something like that.

I sat down and paid no attention to the hole being blared into the side of my head. It really was getting old. I turned to look at him. He was clearly holding his breath and his knuckles were white from holding the table which I'm pretty sure would be crushed underneath. Chilax vamp boy, there aren't any big, bad wolves around. I mentally laughed, and if possible he got even angrier. A smile played on my lips. As a child a always loved poking the lions in a cage to see how they'd respond. The staring contest between us was intense, and I was so close laughing my socks off the complete time. Guess I'm on hit list human. I'd better watch out. When the end of the lesson finally came around, I expected Edward to dash out the door with no second glance, but he didn't. He kept pace with me all the way around to building three, but as I was to go in, he pulled me away to the car park.

"Get in" he growled. That did it. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I laughed and started laughing so hard that tears ran.

"That…is…so…cliché." I got out. He was murderously angry. I calmed down and was surprised he hadn't man handled me into the car.

"Thanks for that, but I must be off," I said and turned to go. He was right there in front of me.

"Your going no where" he said coming closer. I knew how this could end.

"Oh, but Mr. Cullen, we're not even married" I teased in a posh British voice. He seemed to chance his expression. For better or for worse – I had to think that- I wouldn't know. I waved in his face and walked off to class. I saw no reason to go home. I mean come on, if that was scary than I'm a cotton ball. I could be scarier, though that's probably true.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Dixon" said coach Clapp. Thanks to body drainer, I was 5 minuets late. Coach said I didn't have to dress down, but I wanted to. I love sports, and volley ball especially. After and 5 minute argument between us, I got to play. It was so much fun, though Mike wasn't the persistent person I thought he was: he was worse.

"So what did you do to Cullen in bio?" mike asked when we were outside of the gym.

"Stabbed him with a pencil" I said under my breath.

"Not like that would have any affect though" a cool, southern voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see blonde male. He smiled, charming, but I was immune to all looks and charms. If you had a nice personality – that's where it count's.

"Can I help you VB?" I asked. He was confused. So I mouthed the words vampire boy, to him and he stood up straighter than before.

"SO was there anything?" I asked starting to have me patience grated.

"Well I wanted to apologise for Edward's behavior. And we wanted to talk to you" he looked to mike, who still hadn't left. "About some things" he finished and glared at mike.

"Oz, I'll see you around" Mike stuttered and ran off. I thanked Jasper and moved to go.

"So will you? Come and talk to us I mean." He asked again. I snorted.

"Fat chance"

And I walked of interrupted to the car park. I saw scowled at by a blonde and her body guard, lovable teddy bear out the window. I got into the truck and headed home. Not a bad day if a think about it. I'm what a singing? Song? Singer? To Edward or some shit like that. I had the banger come to life and was out of the lot in a slow flash.

When I got home there was another note on the door.

_Good day?_

Yeah, like you don't already know. I went in a put my school stuck on the sofa. I turned on my iPod and decided to dance for a bit. Dancing is my release from it all. I wasn't too bad, and given the chance, I could be quite good. I did this for about an hour before reading up on the following day's events. So Eddie boy wasn't going to be there. Who can blame_ him_? With a treat like me on the menu, who could resist. I went to sleep that night after a delicious spaghetti Bolognese and a glass of bubbly. What? You only live once!

So as I said I went to bed full that night, but I had a disturbing dream. It was the very thing I'd been hiding from for years. Three to be exact. I woke up, too hot and too awake to go back to sleep. I pulled on some clothes and my trainers and went outside. Right next to the house is a trail into the forest. I'm not a trail girl, but I don't like leaving one after a dream like that. The images flashed through my head all while I was walking, and soon the grief and self pity of it all crashed down on me. I fell and didn't even try to get up again. I was on my side, facing the way I had come. There was a reason I chose the forest to go. When ever I was little and I was scared, or upset of something, I would come to nature to help me out, and it did. Being in contact with the hole side of peace and tranquility made me calm. In front of me was a tick log. Weird as it is, it did look appealing. I pulled it close and hugged it tight to my chest. It worked and my sorrow was slipping away. And that was the only thing. My consciousness was too, and sleep threatened to engulf me. I let it.

This dream was a better one. Someone was watching over me, as I slept, keeping me safe, but while trying to work me out. A cold hand stroked my face as I called out to the lonely night. I wouldn't want to wake up from this dream, but I would, because I'd be in my homely confines of the forest.

I woke with a start. It had began snowing and a big, cold splat had landed on my head. I looked up and another one landed in my eye. I wiped it away before standing. I was under the impression that I was being watched. It was a very odd feeling and then I remembered my dream. Maybe it was real, and I was only under a light layer of sub consciousness. Maybe there were a few animals around. Plausible but they wouldn't come near me.

I ran back to the house, jumping over logs and fallen braches and it was the most fun I'd had in a while. The run was exhilarating. I walked stealthily over the ice patch and walking through the front door I saw the date on the calendar. How long had I been asleep? One whole week had passed and it was now the 12th. So even in this world, the 12th tried to ambush me. For three years, on the 12th of January, my life has been in danger. Death didn't get me the first time, so it comes back at the same time, same date to try again. What time you ask: 8:52 am.

But how could a whole week go with out me noticing. In the book, this week was meant to be the one where Edward left. It would stop the glares. I went upstairs and changed into something warm. I checked today's book report and no doubt I would be the one Tyler's van goes for. Yay, the fun I'll have. I went out and noticed the snow chains. Good no more distractions when I make my escape from the car. I drove slowly to school, not wanting to slip on the ice, and also not wanting to be out of the car before 8:50.

I got there and parked up in the only spot left. Silver Volvo was four cars down and Tyler's blue van hadn't come yet. Maybe I should let death have its way and let the van crush me. That way I could go home. My phone buzzed.

_Oz, bad girl_

I guess standing in front of the van is out. As the said van pulled up into the lot, Angela came across the end of my banger, and I immediately saw what would happen. My survival instincts shot in, though they weren't for me, they were for Angela. I ran slipped at the bottom of my truck. Stupid Dixie, stupid, stupid Dixie. My arm had caught Angela's and she fell as well. The screech came and I used my hands to cover Angela's head.

No one would die in my place, so I got on top of her. She was on her front, so I wrapped my body around hers, waiting for the impact of the van. I prayed that my squishiness would stop the van killed her too. The van got louder and louder until it hit me. It wasn't as hard as I was expecting though. It was cold and hard but the force wasn't there. It had stopped pushing against me and I looked around to see a bronze haired vampire stopping the van. His hands had left big imprints in the side of Tyler's van.

_Go_

I thought. He nodded and ran away as quickly as he came. I put my feet in the dent, and prayed people wouldn't question it. The scream erupted.

"Aaaggghhhh"

"Angela and Orelina"

"Some one call 911."

"Get Tyler"

I got up off Angela and she was in shock. I sat her up and held her shoulders.

"Angela are you alright?" I asked, her chin was bleeding slightly.

"Y-y-o-o-u saved-d me-e-e." she said and hugged my tight. Tighter than I thought she would. I helped her up and found we were trapped by Tyler's van. I got up into the bed of the banger, and helped Angela up there. We climbed out of it and were met by masses of people. Hugs and shaking of hands, but it wasn't helping Angela. Everyone was making a fuss out of me, but couldn't they see that I wasn't the one in trouble here. I wasn't the one about to die, Angela was!

"That's not strictly true now is it Oz?" said a cool velvet voice behind me. I turned to see no one. Sneaky little freak.

The EMT's came and both Ang took hers. I rejected mine, and said I just wanted to ride with Angela to check she was ok, but no, I might have trauma or some crap. The ride was smooth, but I had all the people fussing. I hate fuss. There were needles and masks and I actually yelled at them to shut up, but that made them work harder. Maybe if a burn all the needles they'll get the picture.

We got there and I had all these stinking tests done. And guess what they found. Diddeley squat. I was fine. I didn't need five different nurses to tell me that. But I still had to be checked by a doc, and knowing my luck it would be Doctor Fangs.

I was in a bed next to Tyler and he kept apologizing to me. I didn't want to hear them; he shouldn't have been speeding in the first place.

"Apologise to Angela, she's the one you endangered. You were speeding and it was your fault" I said sharply. Way to layer the guilt on there Oz.

"But if you keep your distance from me and Angela then I'll forgive you," he looked sad but nodded. Good.

I closed my eyes replaying what happened exactly. I remembered I had Vampire bronze to thank, but speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"Is she sleeping?" that musical voice asked Tyler.

"Is cheese a fruit?" I asked mordantly – my eyes still closed.

I opened them to find VB smiling like he won the lottery.

"I guess not no" he concluded.

"Listen Edward, I'm so sorry I hit the ice wrong and-" Tyler started, but Edward put his hand up to stop him.

"No blood, no foul" he said and I snorted. He shot me a silencing look. _Make me_

He glared but let it go.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"It's terminal" I said in a serious voice, nodding.

"Well I'll be the judge of that shall i?" said another luscious voice. I looked up to see a blonde doctor. Doctor Fang I presume.

Edward snorted at that, and I saw his lips move a little and the doc laugh. He picked up my chart and flicked through a few pages before signing it.

"Well I'm sorry to say there's nothing terminal and you're free to go. Do you have someone to pick you up?" he asked

"Yes" I said and got up.

"But you came here in an EMT" smart arse VB answered.

"And? I can get back home you know." I shot back and he looked at me unbelieving. I shrugged and walked past him.

"I was wondering if I could possibly talk to you please?" his whisper lingered in my ear.

Why not?

He walked past me and to an empty corridor.

"What was that?" he said angry.

"That was a hospital ward" I said not quite grasping his meaning.

"You jump on Angela, you reject your stretcher?"

"I wasn't going to let her die, and especially not for me. I knew I was fine and I didn't need the EMT."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean die for you?"

"I don't need to give you an explanation."

"I saved your life, of course you do"

"I didn't ask you too. I was content giving myself up to save my friend, or anyone that needed me. But as you saved Angela's life thank you."

"Angela's life?"

"Yeah, there was no guarantee that I'd stop the truck crushing her, so you saved her. I thank you on her behalf"

He looked at me like I had just told him he was human, and the vampire thing was all in his mind.

I don't have time for this so I walked off. I got outside and realized that I didn't have anyway to get home. So up pulls a silver Volvo, _their_ silver Volvo. It stops in front of me and out comes the short black haired one.

"Want a ride" she asked perky.

"Not if the world was ending" I said and pulled out my phone to search for a taxi service. I got it – speed dial one. I walked away from the VG, vampire girl, who looked shocked, and went to wait for my taxi.

While I was waiting, the little on tried again.

"Don't waste your money" she tried to persuade me and soon Edward was next to her.

I won't waste my breath either.

"That's not a very attractive quality" Edward complained.

Do I look like I give a shit?

A streak of yellow came to a stop, and I hopped in before anyone could stop me. I gave the address and a little while later we came to my 'home'. I got out, paid the cabbie – with the little black piece of plastic, and got myself some tomato soup. I reminisced over the past three accidents of the last three years. This year I survived with Angela only having a cut chin.

Last year I survived with a broken leg and three broken ribs for Joe.

The year before I got a coma and Jill got a bloody nose.

And the year before, she…she died and I lived. Ever since then I tried to keep myself to myself and to protect others from my mistakes. I only was intrigued by the people who had the qualities of her. She was my best friend, my sister and my personal joke teller. Wacky and full of live, like I used to be once. After a while, I found that she really was unique, and no I look down upon those who share her qualities, because they're not what I can be friends with. Like a poor imitation of a master artwork. Though when push came to shove, she took it all for me. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't do it, and that's why I now let no one else take the fall for me. It why Edward saved Angela's life not mine, because then its admitting that I needed his help and he took the fall for me. I can't have that.

I had another whole come and tears were spilling again. I grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and ran to the forest. I jumped all the bracken and foliage until I came to a spot which felt right. I spread the blanket on the ground and lie on my back and let the tear tracks form. I went to my side and looked deep into the forest. The midday sun was making the icicles glisten. I felt eyes again. I should be bothered by this but strangely it was comforting.

"That's the second time you've been watching me now. Show yourself" I spoke clearly to the woods. There was no movement but suddenly I felt a presence behind me. It caught me off guard but it felt comforting at the same time. Whoever it was scooted close to me, and I knew from the muscles of his chest it was a man. My back was on his chest and his arm was around my stomach. I closed my eyes. I had no desire to find out who it was, because that would ruin it.

Laying here with a stranger, I knew I should be scared, but I couldn't find it in myself to be. I'd been lost for so long, and ever since her death I've been ripped and something was taken. But right here, in this moment I was whole.

"Thank you" I breathed to the man who was beside me.

His reply was to rub my hip. My right hip was getting achy, so I turned over, and kept my eyes shut. He pulled me into his embrace and it was nice. He could be a killer, and I wouldn't care. My forehead was against his chest and he smelt sweet. Like, well unlike anything. It was too nice. But coming down to it, how many people would do what this stranger was. I admired him for that. I suddenly felt another pair of eyes.

"We have company" I muttered into his chest. His held me tighter and I felt the eyes go.

"Better" I said and I felt the air grow cooler. The man brought the spare blanket and wrapped it over me. I smiled in thanks.

My eyes were heavy from the crying and I fell to sleep. I woke up and felt the strong arms around me still in place.

I opened my eyes to see dark, so I couldn't say who it was, but I still didn't want to know.

"I'd better be going" I said and got up. He helped me up. His hand was cold, but so was mine, so his felt sort of warm. I walked away and I fumbled about until I found my way out. The street was practically dead and the ice was already re-freezing.

After a hot shower, I thought about the man. That strange man, who held all the qualities of a gentleman, and who felt familiar. He didn't speak but he soothed me. His hands had left a tingling on my skin and I felt completed by his presence. His hands were cold, but so was his chest, and his breath. Though his chest was also hard, like his hands. I knew what he was, and there was only one person to fit that description. But hey, I'm not complaining. I could be wrong, but either way he helped.

I'm to thank…

**Peoples should know, I'm tempted to finish that sentence with Jasper Hale!!!flames welcomes**

**R&R**


	3. Birthday 1

I'd have to thank…

_Buzz, buzz_

What now?

_Oz, ~ happy birthday~!_

WTF! My birthday is in March. Don't tell me that this whole time jump has happened again. I looked at the calendar on my phone. I groaned. March 27th alright. Yippee I'm 18. I went to my wardrobe and out fell a load of balloons. I stamped on them all, popping each and every one. Birthdays were not a time for celebrations. In fact they weren't even a celebration. It was simply the day on which you were born, that shows you are closer and closer to death each year. If this stupid world decides to hold a party for me then I will destroy it. I hate birthdays! It's just another reminder that I wasn't wanted. Guess you could say a lot happened in my life.

_Oz, party at 7_

Doesn't matter I won't be there.

_The bank says you will_

Well then the bank is wrong. They can take the money, I don't care. They can take the clothes, I don't care. They can take the truck, I don't care. But one thing is for sure. If I go to the party, I will trash it, no doubt about.

I got up and went to school. Have they noticed my absence? Or has things gone on with me in them, just without being in them. How long was I in the forest for?

The forest. And the stranger. He seemed familiar, but I can't for the life of me work out who it is! Damn him. I got dressed and went to the truck. I drove off to school, and getting there I was swarmed by people.

"Oh my god, Orelina!"

"Where were you?"

"I thought you left!"

There were various stories people were chucking at me, but I just wanted them all to get the hell out of the way.

"I had an apendicterectimy" I said with a hint of sarcasm. I saw the vampires crack a smile at the reaction of the kids. They all started asking me if I was ok and when one asked what I actually had done, they shushed them saying it was rude to ask. What is an apendicterectimy I hear you ask? It's a load of bogus is what it is. I was welcomed back like a prodicle, and a slight amused expression crossed my face. I could have my fun with this. So the final result is that they'll hate me, who gives a shit. I don't that's for sure.

"Yes if I didn't have it done, I could have died" I said solemnly with a bit to much of a sarcastic/serious edge to it. They all crowded me more,

"Give the girl some room" said Jessica who came forward and wrapped her hand around my shoulders. Any thing for the attention.

"I think I'm ok thanks Jess" I said meekly and gave a weak smile. Ball buster Cullen came across. He played his overacting part a little too well.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked still over exaggerating.

"She had an apendicterectimy" someone answered.

"My, really?" he asked. "Is it uncomfortable?"

"A little. It's got better though"

"Yeah and we're all here for you" said some guy at the back. I was so closer to laughing from all the reactions I brought out in people.

"Yes well having the nostrils flushed can be a tad uncomfortable. That must have been one big booger if it was terminal." he said nodding gravely. Everyone else got disenchanted and I just burst out laughing. I ran to my truck to make it look like crying, but it really was so funny. About 5 seconds later, there was a tap on the door and bronzy was motioning a watch on his wrist.

Yes, yes I'm coming, I'm coming. He smiled and opened the door for me. O…k.

"Well since we have the same class, I thought I'd better walk you there" he said and crooked his arm.

"You put yours through" he said. Yes, I know what to do thankyou very much. So I did put mine through and it didn't feel repulsive like I thought it might.

"Well that's good" Edward said moseying in on my thoughts. Oh well. One of these days he'll hear something he doesn't late.

"Too late" he muttered under his breath. He thought I didn't hear him, but I did.

"So, nose flushing?" I asked giggling.

"Well, it had to be something really anticlimactic, so I though of that. They were a load of suckers though." He chuckled. "I couldn't believe they bought the whole medical nonsense."

"Well that's it. Give them words they don't understand and they think you're a genius" I said. We were at biology now. And I felt eyes on my back. I spun around to see the little black haired pixie smiling at me. I gave her a human growl.

"So you're the one that was spying on me" and her face fell.

"I don't know what you mean" she said and she smiled again.

"It's rude to spy" I said and with that went into the classroom. Edward followed. He wasn't happy with me. Join the line buster.

"What was that?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"That was me not liking to be spied on without knowing who it is" I said bored.

"But why did you take it out on Alice?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because she was the one doing the spying" for someone so smart, he was incredibly dumb.

"Was there need to be so rude though?"

I laughed a mechanical laugh.

"So, you're asking me to be polite to her, rather than asking me when and why she was spying on me?"

"…" he said nothing. Thought so.

"Well what's it to you?" he said defensively. That hurt, more than I cared to admit. Those little defensive words had meant that I had a small hole open in my chest.

"Forgive me for wanting privacy" I snapped.

"Did my words hurt you?" Edward asked in a softened voice. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I think it might be that time of the…

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and I'm sure he 'heard' my explanation.

"But please do tell _Alice_ not to spy on me again." I said sneering her name. What did she think that we could magically become friends?

"Yes she did" Edward whispered. Well so sorry to disappoint, but I hold no interest in her. How ever I do hold interest in-

"Orelina do you know the answer?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes I do."

"Care to share it with us?"

"Well try asking someone who doesn't know, and then they learn don't they?" I said smiling. He was annoyed but asked Mike instead.

When class was over, Edward kept step with me up to gym. Why?

"Thank you" I blurted out as he turned to leave.

"For what?" he said furrowing his brow. I looked at my shoes. I looked him in the eye and couldn't believe the next words out of my mouth. Did I have no mental filter?

"You know what" I said in a whisper. His face went blank and then it softened down. My hard exterior melted away when I saw that face and I just wanted to hug him. He came to me and caught me in his arms. They were cold, hard and totally safe. I loved it. I put mine around his waist and just let myself melt into him.

I heard a growl behind him and I looked to see Blondie growling.

"What's your problem ugly?" I said heartlessly and walked into gym. Ok, I felt bad for that comment that really wasn't nice. And I knew that she took her beauty seriously and so that was what you could call a low blow.

**Loved it? didn't love it?**


	4. Your Chance

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but things are quite difficult at the moment. And with everything that's happened I have become disinterested with writing these at the moment, so I've decided to do this.

Pick any one of my stories and you can write the next chapter to it. the best ones will be published. You can send them in a docx or in a pm.

I am sorry this isn't an update. But as soon as I get the writing bug again I will inevitable continue writing.

Apologies

Orelina

xx


End file.
